Secretos Milenarios
by maestro jedi
Summary: Salvaria su alma a un que en esos dejara la suya en el camino


Brick miro a la pelirroja con una mirada perdida en lo más profundo de su alma, parecía uno de esos antiguos profetas de lo oculto y eso a la pelirroja le causaba una gigantesca ira que le costaba mucho controlar, si había algo que odiaba más que alguien le dijera cerebrito, era a un estúpido engreído que se creía más de lo que era

-Deja de aparentar Him – gruño la chica mirando al pelirrojo que no hacía más que mirarla con indiferencia – quizás mi bota te haga hablar un poco mas no es así – repuso la chica lanzándose a toda velocidad hacia el chico que no reacciono ante el gigantesco golpe que produjo un sonoro golpe sónico que hizo cimbrar todo a su alrededor

Una sombra se dejó entre ver atreves del polvo que ambos chicos habían logrado levantar ante el impacto al instante que la chica era aventada violentamente hacia las montañas de la lejanía

Bombón simplemente sintió el aire correr a su alrededor como una danza de sables invisibles, que cortaba al menor indicio de intentar controlar la dirección, el golpe fue seco y brusco como ninguno que ella hubiera padecido con anterioridad

Un ligero gemido y un poco de sangre fueron los únicos testigos de su furia, contenida que deseaba salir en esos momentos de su interior, miro hacia donde había dejado a su atacante el cual parecía absorto mirando sus manos, y por primera vez en muchos años la mayor de las PPG dejo salir de su interior su instinto guerrero

El árbol era el más grande en el bosque y aun así volaba como un palillo atreves del cielo para impactarse de lleno en el chico

-Te tengo – gruño la chica al instante de aparecer detrás del chico con su velocidad, para segundos después ser aplastada por los dos gigantescos pedazos del antiguo roble el cual había sido cortado a la mitad por la mano del chico que la sostenía en alto como si de una antigua espada se tratara

El impacto hizo que su cuerpo experimentara una comprensión hasta esos momentos olvidada, al instante que sentía que viejas heridas crujían ante ese dolor titánico que empezaba a envolver su cuerpo ¿De dónde había sacado el chico esa fuerza? Se preguntó intentando no desfallecer ante la descompresión de sus pulmones ante el golpe

Una mano la levanto de golpe a un que por estar levitando no hubiera nada debajo de sus pies, la cual apretaba con una fuerza de estrangulación demasiado siniestra – Brick – gruño la chica dando un golpe al brazo de su atacante esperando con eso atenuar el mismo agarre, pero sin conseguirlo, era como pegarle a una armadura, sintió sus dedos completamente entumidos ante el impacto, mientras el agarre se cernía violentamente ante su cuello, haciéndole perder unas cuantas lagrimas cristalinas

-Ayuda – susurraron los labios del pelirrojo sin moverse, lo que ocasiono la chica mirarlo más detenidamente, algo no estaba bien en esa mirada roja sin alma, donde estaba la chispa de intelectual y aventurero semi arrogante del pelirrojo, en esa mirada solo había dos pozos color sangre sin alma esencia alguna condenando a quien entrara en ellos a la perdición en los mismo

Un leve resplandor llamo a un más su atención, al instante que algo en su interior le animo ah alar de ese brillo misterioso

Una gigantesca nube se formó sobre ellos mientras el brillo opaco de un collar de oro macizo brillaba entre los dedos de la chica, que no sabía qué diablos estaba pasando ahí

-Bombón – susurro Brick al instante de que su cuerpo se partiera ante los ojos horrorizados de la pelirroja y se perdieran en los confines del cielo sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto

-Brick- exclamo la chica mientras sentía sus fuerzas dejarla, al momento que el collar se intentaba aferrarse a su cuello en un movimiento que tomo a la chica por sorpresa, mas nunca llego a realizar su cometido, una situación extraña se produjo en ese momento, oh más la chica diría una aparición paranormal

Era la mujer más bella que hubiera visto en su vida, la cual la miraba con ojos de autosuficiencia y una sonrisa enigmática

-Yo soy la Gran maga", "la Gran diosa madre", "Reina de los dioses", "Fuerza fecundadora de la naturaleza", "Diosa de la maternidad y del nacimiento", "La Gran Señora", "Diosa madre", "Señora del Cielo, de la Tierra y del Inframundo – reafirmo la apareciendo mientras la chica comprendía inmediatamente ante quien se encontraba en esos momentos, Isis la gran diosa Egipcia adorada en los tiempos de los Faraones eh incluso hasta el advenimiento del monoteísmo cristiano el cual había tomado muchas de sus atribuciones para la Santísima Virgen María –Veo que tienes algo que se suponía perdido en los confines de Amenti – interpuso la diosa levitando el collar ante la chica al momento que lo hacía explorar ante los ojos de la misma

-¿Pero? – intento hablar la chica al instante que una luz blanca la envolvía por completo

-Tu rescataras el alma de tu amigo, de las crueles manos de mi hermano, Seth señor del desierto del caos de las tinieblas de la destrucción- replico la voz como venida de todas direcciones del universo – no podemos dejar que un alma como la del chico sea completamente corrompida por las malas artes de mi hermano, oh el mundo llegara a su final – la divinidad miro a la chica que la veía con ojos de incredulidad, miedo, incertidumbre entre otros muchos sentimientos – te nombro mi sacerdotisa y primer profeta – musito la diosa más venerada del antiguo Egipto mientras las ropas de la chica se transformaban en unas del más puro y blanco lino egipcio – yo estaré contigo pero toma esto por si lo llegas a necesitar – musito la gran maga mientras le entregaba una pequeña cruz de Ra- apresúrate oh el Ba te tu amigo pertenecerá siempre a Seth – exclamo la mujer al instante de desaparecer, tele transportando a la chica a otra realidad sobre una pequeña isla desierta en medio de un gigantesco rio que parecía no tener ni inicio ni fin

-El gran verde – murmuro la chica mirando su alrededor- El Nilo -


End file.
